


The Beginning of the Happiest Year

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Miranda Saves The Day, New Beginning, New Year's Eve, Pregnancy, Romance, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: The title says it all - A new year and a new beginning for MirAndy
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Mirandy - Relationship
Comments: 36
Kudos: 300





	The Beginning of the Happiest Year

Andy hovered behind Miranda, her eyes roaming along the length of her back. The room was packed with revellers, the New York publishing elite looking to celebrate another year to come.

She felt her arm being tugged and tearing her eyes from her boss, she glanced to the side and saw Christian Thompson's smug grin. "You're staring, Miranda Girl." He told her.

With a sigh, she spun on her heel and glared. "What do you want?" She hissed. She had no time for the pathetic excuse of a man after Paris.

Taking a step back, Christian tried to glower at her before his lips twitched back up into a grin. "You realise she'll never be able to give you what I can?" He stated quietly, so he wouldn't be overheard. "She wouldn't lower herself to be with someone like you and your obvious admiration certainly won't ever be truly appreciated." His eyes roved over her. "I suppose you're eventually going to tell me that's my brat you're carrying?" He nodded to her slightly rounded stomach. "I'd make an honest woman of you, you know. If you only offered me a little kindness." He leered.

Disgusted, Andy's jaw worked as she fought not to tear strips of the smug, self-satisfied shit of a man. "You must be drunk if you think I want anything to do with you." She silently cursed Nigel as she glanced down at the form-fitting sheath she wore. She had begged Nigel to choose something else. She hadn't believed it was a good idea to wear something so revealing.

Her pregnancy wasn't widely known, except for a select few, including Nigel, Doug, her parents and Cara. Her parents hadn't been overly thrilled by her news but she had been insistent that she would manage with or without their support. They had grudgingly agreed to try to support her, but they had not been in touch since she broke the news to them.

She saw Miranda's heat tilt as she glanced over her shoulder and saw Christian's proprietary hold on her wrist. She watched as the beautiful older woman's lips began to purse. Her innate displeasure was obvious to Andy.

Wrenching her wrist free. She spoke clearly. "Just go away. If you think you have any claim on me, you are vastly mistaken, Christian." She glanced over Miranda's shoulder and caught Nigel's eyes. She begged him to do something. Anything.

Nigel spoke softly to Doug, who was attending the event as his plus one. Doug turned away quickly, moving around the guests as Nigel caught Miranda's attention and her face returned to its usual mask of indifference.

When Doug finally circled and sidled up beside Christian, he leaned in to whisper in his ear. Whatever he said had Christian growing pale and his smarmy smile faltered. He glanced nervously at Andy before making a rapid exit.

"What did you say to him?" Andy asked, glancing sideways at her best friend.

Doug smiled good-naturedly at her. "Just that I was sure I'd seen him at a recent gay men's speed dating event. And that if he didn't fuck off, I would make his love of good dick very widely known."

Andy swallowed. "He's not gay though."

"No, but he is not all that straight either and he's not proud of it." Doug's eyes held sadness. He had a hard time when he initially came out and she knew he would hate using someone's sexuality against them.

"Doug, I–" Andy started.

"Andréa, champagne." Miranda interrupted.

"Yes, Miranda." She scurried away and eased herself around people she knew on sight who greeted her warmly, before catching hold of a waiter and taking a glass of champagne from the tray he held.

Turning back towards Miranda, she noticed when the editor's eyes dropped down to her stomach. Andy's hand rose instinctively to cover it, but the widening of Miranda's eyes in anger, concern and disbelief, showed her attempt had been in vain.

Squaring her shoulders, she strode forward as gracefully as she could, she was intent on learning just how disappointed Miranda was, she was sure to voice it quite eloquently.

Finally reaching the older woman, Andy handed the champagne over, their fingers touching as the glass passed between them, and she felt the slight tingle from the contact.

Surprisingly, instead of her taking her usual place two steps behind Miranda, the older woman's free hand came to rest at her back and she was urged to stand at her side.

Nigel pulled her back into the conversation but Miranda's hand didn't move, it sat there, offering a soothing warmth against her back.

Closing her eyes, Andy let herself find comfort in the touch. It wasn't something she would take for granted, knowing Miranda didn't usually do such things. Especially not to a lowly second assistant.

With her eyes closed, she missed the fact Miranda was moving closer. "I must admit I appreciate Mr Thompson's tenacity where you are concerned."

"I–" Andy stalled. "–he means nothing."

"Good." Miranda breathed. "I'm glad I do not have to stall such a bright career."

Andy felt the tears spring to her eyes. "You would blacklist me, just for–" Her voice broke.

Understanding immediately how her words had been misconstrued, Miranda turned and glanced at Nigel and he read her look easily. He called to all around them that they should head to the bar for a few drinks. The people surrounding them moved away, leaving the two women alone together. She cupped Andy's face with her free hand and she turned into the touch. "Not you." Her tone was insistent. "Never you. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think– I'm sorry." Andy sniffed. "I'm trying to do what I need to and my family aren't–" She shuddered. "–I had no idea it would be so hard."

Nodding, Miranda showed her understanding. Her hand dropped. "I could have made slight allowances had I known." She insisted, sipping her champagne.

"You've had a lot on your plate, what with the div– erm– Ste– work." Andy stuttered. No-one at Runway had dared mention the divorce since learning of it, nor did they speak of the two hours Andy disappeared on the final day of Fashion Week.

"Mm, perhaps. Call Roy, I'm ready to leave." Miranda said. "I promised the twins I would be home in time to watch the ball drop with them." She explained. "Would you join us?"

Unable to stop the wide smile that formed, Andy nodded quickly. "I would love that." She breathed, taking her purse out of her small clutch and tapping the keys easily. Her cell vibrated immediately and she looked down at it. "He's already waiting." She grinned. "The twins apparently already text and told him to make sure you are home."

Rolling her eyes, Miranda finished her champagne and stepped gracefully away.

Andy watched the sway of her hips until Miranda stalled, and turning her head, one elegant eyebrow raised, she knew without words what the editor was implying.

_Move at a glacial pace. You know how that thrills me._

**xxx**

Miranda sat contemplating the woman sat at the far end of her couch with her daughter's cuddled up between them.

As far as she was concerned, Andréa was naturally stunning. She had the brightest hazel eyes, naturally wavy chestnut hair and full kissable lips. Her 5'8 height, full, firm C-cup breasts, round ass and long legs made her truly delicious.

The fact Andréa had originally kept her beautiful body encased in some of the most hideous, unflattering items of clothing Miranda had ever seen, was a total waste. It was like the younger woman had no idea just how blessed she was.

Despite her early misgivings about the brunette, the woman's presence in her life was a rather unexpected bright spot to her days and they worked well together. Andréa completely respected her role, yet she contributed to life at Runway in her own unique way by offering her unconditional support and minimising the incompetence that crossed her desk. It was refreshing.

She considered the brunette without her knowing, her focussed gaze remaining on the TV as the clock wound down and the smiling host and celebrities on the screen, became a blur. Over the years, she had known people who chose to be kind because they realised the value of it, seeing how such kindnesses could make a difference. But she doubted if Andréa truly understood how her kindness towards her had changed her life. How in her darkest moment, the kindness and compassion the other woman showed, saved her.

She watched as the Mayor of New York City pushed the Waterford crystal button to signal the descent of the New Year's Eve Ball and the final sixty-second countdown to the New Year began. When it finally reached zero and the New Year's Eve ball lights turned off and the year burst to life high above Times Square, the screen exploded into different confetti colours causing the twins to jump to their feet, cheering and yelling.

Andréa laughed at their exuberance before being pulled into her stockinged feet and made to join in their small celebration.

She knew she wanted more moments like this, with Andréa and her girls laughing, singing and rejoicing the moment, while they held hands and jumped in a circle. She hoped for continued peace, love, good health and a better future.

Unable to resist, she stood and took her daughter's joined hands in her own and combined her voice to theirs as they sang the closing line of the first verse of Auld Lang Syne followed by Frank Sinatra's Theme from New York, New York.

She caught Andréa's eyes and saw them blazing with affection and happiness.

Tearing her eyes away, she glanced to her right, where her hand was being swung enthusiastically by her eldest daughter. Caroline smiled up at her and she saw herself as a young girl in the shape of her chin and her smile. She returned the smile easily. Turning her head in the opposite direction, Miranda caught Cassidy trying to stifle a yawn and knew her it was time for daughters to be in bed. She would let them finish their singing first though.

Eventually, the songs ended and she spoke. "Bobbsey's, it's time for bed. Say goodnight to Andréa and I'll tuck you in."

The twins let go of her hands and pulled Andréa between them, their hands joining at her back.

Cassidy looked up at her, her sleepy blue eyes twinkling. "It's good to have you here, Andy." Her face pressed into her stomach for a moment before she pulled back. "Night."

Caroline just held her tight and without a word, tugged Andréa down and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Love you, Andy." She whispered.

Miranda was stunned at the words, knowing such sentimentality was unusual from either of her girls, Caroline more so since she is as extraordinarily like her. Glancing at her eldest once more, she saw her blush furiously as she pulled back and grabbing Cassidy's hand, charged out of the room and up the stairs to the next floor. "Wait for me." Miranda insisted. Seeing the brunette nod her head in agreement, she left the room and followed her twins.

Entering her daughter's bedroom, Miranda found both of them in their pyjamas and settling into their beds. Bending, she pressed a kiss to Caroline's head first before turning to Cassidy and offering the same gesture. "I love you both very much."

"Will Andy be staying tonight?" Caroline asked.

"I have not asked," Miranda admitted. She had simply thought she would call a car for Andréa and ensure she got home safely.

"Oh," Cassidy seemed disappointed. "I thought she was happy with us tonight–"

"I'm sure she was." Miranda interrupted. She sighed. "Andréa is a rather special person and she deserves the very best the world has to offer."

"Duh!" Caroline groaned. "She would have that with us."

"We could love Andy and the baby," Cassidy added.

"You know?" Miranda asked in disbelief. She watched Caroline roll her eyes and smirked knowing another _duh_ was no doubt imminent.

"Well, duh!" Caroline stated

Cassidy grinned at Caroline over her head before speaking softly. "We caught her throwing up one night when she was helping us with that science project and when Cara asked, she didn't deny it."

Miranda was stunned. It seemed obvious now she thought of it. The younger woman had been pale and peaky looking at times, then occasionally, when she stood quickly, she seemed lightheaded and she had looked a bit nauseated when handing over her lunch. "Goodnight, my loves. Sleep well." She turned the light off and stepped from the room deep in thought.

Making her way down the stairs, she stalled at the sight of the brunette waiting, her shoes back on her feet and her coat and purse in her hands.

"I should go," Andréa muttered nervously.

"Stay." Miranda breathed.

"Why?" Andréa queried softly.

Unsure what to say, she bit her lip and contemplated what to say. Miranda doubted Andréa truly knew what an impact she had upon her, or how much she had come to rely on those wide beaming smiles and her gentle way of speaking to her.

**xxx**

Andy turned and moved away, putting her coat in the closet and kicking her heels off again. She sighed as her feet relaxed against the cool marble.

"Come back to the living room and relax." Miranda insisted. "Please, just give me a little more of your time, and if you still wish to go home afterwards, I shall call the car service for you."

"Okay." Andy was confused but also wasn't in a rush to return to her cold, empty apartment.

Miranda led the way back to the living room, where the TV was now off and the only light offered was from the small fairy lights on the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. "Would you like a drink or something to eat?" She hovered nervously as Andy sat down on the sofa.

"No, thank you." Andy ran her fingers through her bangs.

"The twins asked if you would stay." Miranda licked her lips and made her way to the small dry bar in the corner of the room. "I advised them I had not asked, but you would be welcome. We've various guest rooms available."

Andy was flabbergasted by the offer. "Oh no, I couldn't impose–"

"It's no imposition." Miranda interrupted.

"–I mean, I know how private you are and the last thing you need is me encroaching." Andy continued.

Miranda poured a scotch and knocked it back, wincing slightly at the burn. "Andréa, I–I need to tell you something, and I shall–" she faltered slightly. "–I'll understand if what I'm about to say may seem shocking to you, but we need to get this out in the open once and for all."

"Go on," Andy whispered, suddenly nervous.

"You are pregnant, yes?" Miranda asked.

Andy frowned. "Yeah. I told you–"

"Actually, you did not say the words," Miranda stated. "But I digress." She stalked across the room and sat down on the sofa, angled slightly towards her. "I must ask if there's any chance of you being with the father of the child."

"No." Andy breathed. "He is not someone I want to claim as the father." She admitted. "Christian was an error in judgement, I wasn't in any fit state to ensure we used adequate protection." Andy rambled. She ducked her head and blushed.

"And the fry-cook?" Miranda asked.

"Long gone. He left for Boston while we were in Paris." Andy blushed even further. "I recently found out he'd been cheating on me, with one of my so-called best friends." She swallowed audibly. "I've made so many mistakes, Miranda, but I can't regret them as they will bring something to my life I thought was an impossibility. I'll have a baby."

Miranda scooted closer and Andy felt her hand being taken between both of her warm palms. She looked down and exhaled when Miranda's thumb moved over the back of her hand.

"You deserve someone that will respect and appreciate you, Andréa. Someone who will be faithful and put in the time and effort to be there for you." Miranda declared.

Andy shook her head. "I can't imagine who would do such a thing now." Her free hand ran over her stomach, caressing the small bump.

"Someone is willing to be consistent in their effort in showing you that you have their love. Who will offer you a long term commitment, and become a long time companion." Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Me." She breathed. "I would readily be there for you in any way you consider suitable."

Andy pulled back, thoroughly stunned by this new information from the editor. It was rather unexpected. "Miranda, I–" She glanced at the older woman and saw her looking determined but also, having laid her heart bare, she also looked somewhat vulnerable. Andy's hand rose unconsciously and swept Miranda's stubborn forelock from her face and she marvelled over the soft, silken texture against her fingers. It was one of those things Andy had often found herself wondering over and now she knew.

In her evening gown, Miranda still looked regal yet her sharp features had softened further at her light touch. Confident that she could move further to let her thoughts be known, Andy's hand lowered to cup Miranda's jaw lightly. She willed her eyes to speak for her, knowing any words she uttered would be unequal to her feelings.

_You are beautiful._

_I adore you._

_I hope this is real._

**xxx**

Miranda had spent all her adult life attempting to look calm, collected, and in control of every situation, but faced with the depth of desire and awe as well as the hint of hesitancy in Andréa's eyes, she let her mask drop and acted on her feelings.

Sliding her backside across the sofa cushions, she turned and pressed her lips against Andréa's parted ones, earning a gasp of surprise.

Andréa's eyes grew as big as saucers and Miranda's heart began to hammer in her chest. Only one thought ran through her mind as she pulled back and stared at the brunette.

_What the hell was she doing?_

Before she could pull away further, Miranda found her mouth moving against Andréa's once more as the brunette took charge and she could feel herself getting very turned on.

"Andréa, we should–mmh." Miranda moaned when Andréa's tongue swept against her lips, seeking entrance. She opened herself up and was pushed back against the arm of the sofa with the younger woman hovering over her. She felt her gown rising and started to panic. "Andréa, stop."

Miranda felt the loss of contact immediately after Andréa pulled away hastily and sat on the far edge of the sofa, tugging her fingers. She sensed the younger woman's rising anxiety and rose awkwardly onto her elbows to try to find the words to explain. She took a deep breath before speaking quietly. "I was expecting to spend the New Year, after the event, alone. But then the twins decided to remain home rather than spend the night with their father and I was happy to agree to be here to ring the New Year with them. I asked you to come, quite by accident, but I saw immediately how happy my Bobbsey's were at seeing you." She sat up further and inched closer. "I had not realised just how fond of you they had become, and it was rather pleasing to me because I had hoped to find a way to bring you further into my life, expecting you would eventually leave Runway once your year is complete."

"Miranda, I–" Andréa faltered.

"I am terrified of rushing this and ruining any potential chance we have," Miranda admitted, bowing her head.

"Take me to bed, love. We can just snuggle up and talk." Andréa tilted her face up and caught her eyes.

"I do not snuggle." Miranda found herself sputtering the denial. When Andréa giggled, she felt her heart lighten at the sound. "But I am in agreement that we should perhaps settle comfortably for the night."

Standing, she tugged her gown down and held her hand out hesitantly to the younger woman. She waited breathlessly until it was clasped warmly and Andréa rose to stand beside her.

"You are beautiful," Andréa stated.

Looking into expressive hazel eyes, for the first time in her life, Miranda couldn't help but believe it.

**xxx**

Despite Miranda's advice that she wasn't a snuggle-bug, her behaviour when they crawled into her large bed immediately disproved that. As soon as they were lying beside each other, Miranda had her head on Andy's chest, her arm wrapped around her waist and one of her legs thrown haphazardly over hers.

They spent an hour simply talking about anything and everything, sharing secrets and their dreams for the future as they fought against sleep.

"Will you tell me something you would normally be afraid to admit?" Andy asked.

There was a momentary pause before Miranda sighed and her arm squeezed around Andy's waist. "I've spent the majority of my life lonely." She exhaled. "From an early age, after losing my mother, I protected myself by shutting people out."

Andy glanced down at the woman resting with her head against her heart, her eyes hidden. Feeling a pang of compassion for the woman in her arms, she bent her head and pressed her lips against the crown of Miranda's head.

"I've spent my life telling myself I did not require friendship or love." Miranda glanced up shyly. "I have been afraid of being hurt or rejected but I can recognise my behaviour has probably provoked that exact result from my husband's, which my divorces no doubt attest to, and yet rather recently I began to consider that perhaps I've simply been waiting, for the one who can see past all that."

"Wow." Andy was stunned by the older woman's honesty.

"Quite. Now, what about you?" Miranda asked.

"I'm not straight." Andy exhaled deeply. "That's the first time I've said that out loud."

Miranda raised herself on her elbow and Andy saw the questions in her eyes.

"My parents are quite conservative. Well, no, that's not quite right, my dad's just a bigot. He has very little tolerance for anything outside what he classes as normal, such as homosexuality. He's one of those people, that makes _jokes or_ refers to people by their sexual orientation, race or ethnicity. He knows how much I hate that kind of thing and I'm pretty sure he continues to do it to push my buttons and get a reaction. It used to make me so angry, I'd cry and storm out of the house. Now I just try not to react." Andy told her.

"And you mum?" Miranda queried.

Andy considered the question before responding. "Deep down, I think mom would be okay with my sexuality, but everything she does is to please my dad. It's like her world revolves around him. It's all about not rocking the boat and upsetting him." Andy scoffed. "I tried to confide in her once, just before I left for college. I admitted I didn't feel the way I should about boys. She told me not to tell Dad because I just hadn't found the right one."

"So the fry-cook and Christian?" Miranda queried.

"I told you, I have made so many mistakes." Andy felt tears spring into her eyes. "I tried so hard to be what they wanted after I decided I wasn't going into law as they hoped, but I've just ended up disappointing them even more. Dad expected the baby would bring Nate back from Boston and he wasn't overly pleased when I told him it wasn't his."

"Are you certain he isn't the father?" Miranda questioned.

"We hadn't had–" Andy licked her lips. "–we'd not been intimate for quite some time. He resented the job and the fact I was changing and I found I couldn't give him what he needed when he was so dismissive of the person I was becoming."

"He is no loss then. Your growth should have been celebrated by those closest to you." Miranda settled back against her chest. "You know, you are quite a remarkable human being, Andréa. Many who are brought up with such intolerances as those your father holds, learn and carry those behaviours throughout their lives." They lay together and the silence between them thickened. Eventually, Miranda broke it. "Have you ever been with a woman?"

"No," Andy admitted.

"Then how do you truly know you are not straight?" Miranda invited.

"From the way I react to you," Andy admitted softly. "From how my body responds to the sight of your bare skin in a backless or low-cut gown, the way I struggle to tear my eyes away from your hips and ass when you're walking two steps ahead of me." She blushed furiously. "And the way your calf muscles look when you wear your Prada heels and those sexy pencil skirts. Then there are your unconscious gestures, the licking of your lips or how you stroke your fingers or the arm of your glasses over your bottom lip when your eyes blaze over me each morning after I follow you into your office. You're a beguiling mixture of confidence, reserve, sophistication and vulnerability."

"Oh." Miranda seemed startled by her admission. "I knew there was something between us, but–" She shifted and her leg pressed against Andy causing her to moan softly.

"God, Miranda, it has been you since the moment I laid eyes on you," Andy stated. "I saw how you gave your everything to Runway and your girls. I admire that so much. I respect your innate drive and determination. When I first started working for you, I found it extraordinary, but that's just you. You are amazing, Miranda." She asked her next question quietly. "Have you ever been loved by another woman?"

"I went to college in the 70s," Miranda said as if that explained everything. Andy felt her small amount of confidence wane. "No." She finally admitted. "At one point Jacqueline was rather persistent about us forming more of a personal relationship, but I found it oddly disturbing and offered her a not-so-polite smackdown, as I have done every overture she has made towards me since."

"God, I loathe her." Andy breathed. "Obnoxious skunk."

Miranda laughed joyfully and effortlessly, she moved until she was hovering on top of Andy, who instinctively opened her legs to accommodate Miranda's smaller body as she settled down on top of her. Their lips met and the editor's tongue slipped into her mouth and twined with her own.

**xxx**

From their first kiss on her sofa, Miranda knew that loving Andréa Sachs was going to be something she enjoyed immensely. She also understood it would change her world in ways she'd never contemplated.

Andréa's kisses were delicate and she adored the taste of her. She loved being able to nuzzle into her neck and nibble on the sensitive skin held there. She ran her tongue over the defined muscle where her neck met her shoulder and took delight in Andréa's low moan of pleasure.

When Miranda felt Andréa push herself against her thigh, it didn't feel abnormal not to have the usual hardness pressing into her.

It felt invigorating.

She marvelled at the smooth softness as she kissed her way down Andréa's body, her hands working the buttons of the shirt she had given the brunette to wear for bed until her face was nestled against her breasts.

Miranda trailed soft, teasing kisses against the round firmness of the mounds she uncovered before taking a pebbled nipple between her lips and sucking. At the small moan the movement generated, she flicked her tongue over it.

She had stopped things earlier that evening, but there was no longer any fear and panic gripping her and the initial swirling tiredness that had enveloped her when they had first settled into bed had also disappeared into the aether.

Placing little kisses and licks against Andréa's skin, she gradually worked her way up to snare her lips in another kiss. Breathless moans escaped from them both as they let the passion take over.

"Miranda, I–" Andréa moaned against her lips. "–are you sure?"

"Yes." Miranda's tone was adamant and resting on one elbow, her free hand moved down over her ribs and the swell of her stomach.

"I won't last," Andréa panted.

Miranda swept back in slightly and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "Ssh, that's okay, darling. We'll have all the time in the world." she bit her lip as her hand moved over Andréa's stomach, suddenly shy about moving lower until the younger woman reached down and eased her pants down so she could kick them off. Her hand moved lower, her fingers trailing through the curls before breaching the outer lips and encountering the heat and wetness held between them.

Nothing she had ever done compared to this moment and she needed to taste the woman she had unintentionally given her heart to. There would be plenty of time for that though, for now, it was imperative she made Andréa climax. She rubbed a single finger gently down the slick folds and heard the faint whimper that came from her gentle touch. "Fuck, you're so wet."

"It's not enough," Andréa whined. "I need more."

Miranda moved, unable to resist, and the next thing she knew her tongue was licking intensely between Andréa's dripping folds, parting her labia with ease to lick and suck on her clit.

As soon as she tasted the younger woman, all her inhibitions disappeared and when Andréa started writhing under her, she held her hips down against the mattress. "Oh, you taste wonderful." She hummed.

She offered up deep, long strokes down her labia and then pushed her tongue into her vagina. Andréa started moaning and with each stroke of her tongue, Andréa became more vocal and grew even wetter.

Miranda stopped and looked up. "Fuck, you're dripping. It may take some time to clean this mess up." She bent again and gently sucked the outer lips as her tongue swiped against Andréa's molten centre incessantly, lapping up her desire.

Andréa's orgasm hit like a tidal wave and her body tensed before beginning to spasm uncontrollably as she flooded Miranda's face. She let out a loud wail and grabbing a pillow, held it against her face, crying out against it.

Miranda kept licking, trying to prolong the intense orgasm. When finally her climax subsided, Andréa lay back against the pillows, one arm thrown over her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

Miranda stopped and lifted her head, her lower face covered in Andy's natural vaginal lubrication. "How was that?" She purred, sliding up beside the prostrate body of her bed-mate, she wiped her face discreetly on the sheet.

"Oh, God!" Andréa breathed, her eyes closed and her breathing still ragged. "How– I mean– fuck!" She eventually opened her eyes and looked at Miranda.

She couldn't stop her smug grin. "That good, huh?" Miranda's smile widened when Andréa laughed hoarsely.

"You're something else, love." Andréa offered her a wide, beaming, satisfied smile. "Good lord, I've never come like that before."

Miranda's own desire was thrumming inside her, her body just begging for its own release. She pressed a kiss against the brunettes full, soft lips. "Will you undress me, darling? She asked.

**xxx**

With Miranda stood, waiting almost imperiously, Andy's hands shook as she started to strip the clothes from the older woman.

It was a first, having always been the one to be undressed before her sexual partners tore their own clothes free.

She removed Miranda's top first, revealing her beautiful breasts. They were smaller than hers but pert, and her dusky nipples stood erect, hardening further at her blatant perusal.

Stepping closer, Andy tugged at the drawstring tied at Miranda's waist until she succeeded in releasing it. She lowered them and grinned as Miranda wriggled a little as the back of her hands brushed against the skin of her hips. She pulled Miranda close so they were chest to chest and ran her hands over the defined muscles of her back and the swell of her ass. Because she was slightly taller, she had to bend her head to kiss Miranda passionately. She felt the shiver of pleasure rush through her as their nipples touched.

Miranda took her hand and guided it down to her thong, reminding her she wasn't quite finished with undressing her.

Kneeling, Andy admired the delicate frastaglio embroidery on the blue silk-satin La Perla lingerie. She eased the thong down over Miranda's shapely legs.

Starting at her painted toenails, Andy's eyes moved up slowly as she took in the rest of the gorgeous woman. Her thighs were as toned as the rest of her shapely legs, her waist was narrow but curved outwards to her hips and ass, her stomach was flat and toned.

Tugged to her feet, Andy was pulled into Miranda's arms and she stood on her tiptoes to snare her lips in a searing kiss as her hands wound into her hair. After a few minutes of kissing and caressing, Andy pulled herself away and held her hand out. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

Miranda smirked. "You have all the best ideas, darling."

As Miranda pulled her back towards the bed, Andy caught her reflection in a mirror. She looked a mess with her hair all over the place, her face flushed, lips swollen and breasts jutting out from between the parted folds of the shirt she still wore. As she reached the bed, Miranda pushed the shirt off her and leaned forward to kiss her. She was pushed down onto the bed and bounced slightly before Miranda straddled her thighs. Andy's hands came to rest on her hips. "What do you need, love?"

"Inside." Miranda groaned.

Sliding her hand down, Andy massaged the opening, until she knew Miranda was ready, before easing a single finger inside and working Miranda's clitoris with her thumb. She quickly found that sensitive, spongy spot by completing the "come hither" motion she'd read about once rather than the usual an in-and-out thrusting. Miranda moaned and rocked back and forth so she stimulated the inner wall further.

She could sense Miranda was spiralling out of control, as her inner wall gripped her finger. "More." The low demand had Andy pushing a second finger inside.

Andy brought her to climax which seemed to surprise the editor. She caught the shrill cry of ecstasy in her throat as she mashed her lips against Miranda's to ensure she remained quiet. She used her free hand to keep a firm grip on Miranda, holding her down against her and slipping an additional finger inside, stretching her wider. Miranda's hands wound over her shoulders, caressing the back of her neck as she tore her mouth free, threw her head back and moaned.

Andy's lips connected with her suprasternal notch and she pressed her hot tongue against it. With a final cry, Miranda shuddered and her head fell onto Andy's shoulder.

They sat like that for a while, with Miranda curled against her, until Andy shifted uncomfortably, her bladder making itself known.

Miranda shook herself from her daze. She slipped off her lap and stood, almost nervously, looking at anything but her.

Standing, Andy decided to speak. "Hey, you okay?" With the tips of her fingers, she tilted Miranda's face back towards her. "Miranda?" She queried.

"It's fine. I'm fine. "It's just–" Miranda sighed. "–I don't want you to regret this."

"I would never regret you." Andy insisted. Pulling away, she grabbed the shirt Miranda had taken from her. She shrugged it on and fastening it quickly, started to move away.

"I thought–" Miranda started. "–You said–" Her voice turned icy. "Do not dare walk away from me, Andréa Sachs."

Andy turned, her brows knitted into a frown of confusion. She glanced at the woman and saw the cold fury in her eyes. Searching them further, she realised it was masking panic and hurt.

She moved quickly and pulled Miranda against her chest, tucking her face into her neck. She inhaled and caught the mingled scent of sex, Miranda's perfume and her own. "I am not walking away from this, love." She felt Miranda relax slightly. "But I really need to pee. Apparently, that's a side effect to this." She took Miranda's hand and placed it on her swollen stomach.

"I'm sorry. I did not think." Miranda whispered.

"If anyone is going to walk away from this, it would be you. You don't have to take on the added responsibility for this." Andy advised her

"We will discuss this further, but for now, go do what you need, darling," Miranda said, her hand stroking her rounded belly soothingly.

Andy's heart was beating hard as she moved into the bathroom. As much as she could read the editor, she hadn't a clue what would happen from here and she was a little scared.

**xxx**

Miranda knew full well what she had to do. She just needed to dig for courage and hope for the best.

By the time Andréa arrived back to the bed, she was settled comfortably, dressed in a shirt, with no pants, in a similar fashion to the younger woman.

When the brunette slipped into bed beside her, she found herself gravitating towards her, her arm wrapping around her waist while her head settled in its new favourite place upon her soft breast. She entwined their bare legs together, pinning the younger woman down.

"If I had not invited you home tonight, what would you have done?" Miranda asked.

"I'd have gone home and to bed." The response was stilted and the caginess of it aroused suspicion.

"Just to bed?" Miranda reiterated.

"Yeah." Andréa breathed.

"And?" Miranda prompted.

"And nothing." Andréa insisted.

Miranda felt the heat of her blush rising through the soft cotton shirt. "Mm, I believe there is more than you are telling me."

Andréa squirmed, clearly realising she wasn't going to get away with such a non-answer. "I would have–" her hand moved to ruffle her bangs. "–uugh this is so embarrassing."

"Go on." Miranda's curiosity was rising.

"I would have–" Andréa faltered. "Are you sure you really want to know?" She asked.

"Of course." Miranda declared. "I would not have asked otherwise."

"I would have–oh hell–I would have masturbated. To thoughts of you." Andréa muttered nervously.

The admission stunned Miranda, but she couldn't say why after the intimacy they had shared. "Oh my." She gazed up at the blushing woman. "Is that something you do often?"

"More often than I care to admit," Andréa advised with a small shrug.

"Since when?" Miranda wanted to know how long Andréa had been feeling that way. She had certainly developed quite the poker face in the time she had worked at Runway and despite priding herself on reading the younger woman, almost as well as Andréa did her, yet it had clearly been something she'd missed.

"Paris." Andréa muttered.

Miranda sighed. Perhaps she had known, things had changed between them since. "For me, it was Harry Potter." She admitted.

"What?" Andréa sat up, dislodging her.

Sighing, Miranda pushed her back down against the stack of pillows. "Andréa, darling. Please, settle down." She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand as Andréa settled again and she shifted back onto her chest. "As I was saying, the Harry Potter incident opened my eyes to just how brilliant you are. You had already impressed me by that time, enough that I thought you were ready to have the additional responsibility of the book. What I hadn't accounted for was if you were ready for the twins." Her lips twitched. "I am aware they sent you up the stairs and the reason why. Once I understood, I found I could not fault their reasoning."

"Stephen," Andréa whispered.

"Mm, yes. He was being his usual disagreeable self." She yawned behind her delicate hand once again. "To make it up to them, I produced Harry Potter. Or rather had you do so," Miranda told her. "My Bobbsey's never really took to him, not in the way they have with you. They adore you."

"I think they're pretty adorable too," Andréa declared softly.

Miranda could hear the smile in her voice and tilting her head up, she placed a kiss against her jaw. "When's your next doctor's appointment?" She queried.

"Next week," Andréa told her.

"Put it on the schedule," Miranda replied sleepily. Her eyes fell closed and she nuzzled against Andréa's soft breast, the deep thrum of her heart soothing her and easing her toward deep slumber. "I love you."

"I love you too." The words were whispered into the darkness and the only sound that followed was their soft breaths as they settled into one another, content with their new beginning. "Happy New Year, Miranda."

"This is just the beginning of the happiest year," Miranda promised.

**xxx**

**Author's Note:**

> As you may be able to tell, this was meant to be posted at New Year, but here we are a week in and frankly, it's been a chaotic one. I wanted to post this note primarily to wish you all the happiest 2021, and to thank you for reading.


End file.
